1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mop buckets with wheels that are useful in mopping (i.e., washing, waxing, etc.) floors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem with current wheeled mop buckets is that water and other liquids spill, splashed and run down the sides of the bucket and rust the bearings and axles of the wheels. Liquid wax may also run down the sides of the bucket onto the wheels, dry, and seize, preventing the wheels from rolling or swivelling. Also, the liquid may pick up rust from the wheels and run onto the floor and stain it which presents the problem of removing the stain.
It is an object of the invention to prevent wax and other liquids from contacting the wheels of a mop bucket, and it is an object to prevent the wheels from seizing.
It is another object of this invention to prevent wax and other liquids from picking up rust from the bucket wheels and dripping onto the floor and staining it.
It is another object of the invention to direct the liquid from the bucket away from the axles and bearings of the wheels, and thus protect the axle and bearings from seizure.
It is another object of the invention to provide a cover for the wheels so that any liquid which is splashed or spilled from the bucket runs down the sides of the bucket and onto the floor, safely passing by the bearings, swivel, axle, and wheel. Thus the bearings and axle stay dry and lubricated, eliminating rust, seizure, and stains.